


Loki's Army

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Loki/OC & Thor/Jane] Lorsque toi, fan de Loki, tu as été choisie pour passer une journée entière avec lui, tu n'imaginais pas vivre quelque chose d'aussi extraordinaire.<br/>[HIATUS]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'entrée du Dieu

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient x)  
> J'espère que le concept vous plaira ;)

La foule est rassemblée en une masse compacte, agglutinée devant l'immense scène installée en plein air. Il fait déjà nuit, le ciel est dégagé et on peut voir la Lune trôner fièrement dans le firmament, entourée d'une myriade d'étoiles. La scène est éclairée par de puissants projecteurs, mais pour l'instant il n'y a personne. Les bavardages couvrent la musique diffusée par d'immenses baffles.

Et toi, tu es dans cette foule. Heureusement, tu as réussi à avoir une place dans le premier rang. Les gens autour de toi sont tellement nombreux que tu as l'impression d'être comprimée, oppressée, mais tu t'en fiches car dans quelques instants, tu seras aux premières loges pour admirer ton idole.

Un annonceur vient de faire son entrée sur la scène. Son image est retransmise en simultané sur l'écran géant installé tout au fond, juste derrière lui.

\- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, permettez-moi de vous présenter le seul, l'unique et l'exceptionnel... LOKI !!!!

Des hurlements hystériques se font entendre derrière toi. Ta voisine de gauche s'évanouit dans les bras de son amie. Toi-même, tu lèves haut les bras et tu commences à acclamer, contaminée par l'ambiance de la foule en délire. D'ici quelques secondes, tu verras le héros de tout un peuple, celui qui s'est repenti et a risqué sa vie bien des fois en combattant les personnes les plus infâmes de la galaxie aux côtés des Avengers.

Le voilà, il s'avance sur la scène, les cris redoublent d'intensité à son apparition. Il arbore un grand sourire, passe une main dans ses cheveux bien coiffés, et tient fermement un micro dans l'autre main. Son corps est moulé dans un costume fait sur mesure pour lui par un grand créateur.

Il continue d'avancer, et s'arrête finalement sur le bord de la scène, presque juste devant toi. Ton cœur rate un battement. Il est si beau, et se tient juste à quelques centimètres de toi !

\- Peuple de Midgard, commence-t-il d'une voix forte.

Il est interrompu par une véritable ovation, et doit attendre que le bruit cesse avant de pouvoir continuer son discours.

Il parle de ses aventures avec les Avengers, répond à certaines questions du public sur la vie asgardienne, plaisante sur certains détails de la vie midgardienne qu'il trouve drôles ou étranges, avant de conclure :

\- Je vous remercie, toutes et tous, d'être venus ce soir. Cela me touche beaucoup. Il semblerait... que j'aie effectivement une armée, ajoute-t-il avec humour.

De nouveau, de nombreux applaudissements et quelques hurlements retentissent dans ton dos. Mais Loki n'a visiblement pas encore fini.

\- Ce soir, je choisirai au hasard quelqu'un parmi vous, et cette personne passera vingt-quatre heures avec moi.

Le silence se fait, l'ambiance devient électrique. Loki ferme les yeux, tend le bras et lui fait exécuter un demi-cercle devant lui. Il s'immobilise, rouvre les yeux tout en souriant, et là tu te rends compte que c'est toi qui a été désignée !


	2. Face à face avec le destin

Le choc te coupe le souffle et te laisse tétanisée. Tu penses d'abord à une énorme blague, car cela ne te paraît pas croyable.

Le silence tombe sur l'assemblée. Loki te fixe droit dans les yeux, te souriant.

\- Mademoiselle, je vous invite à me rejoindre sur scène.

Tu réalises que c'est à toi qu'il s'adresse, et ton pouls s'accélère. Serait-ce un poisson d'avril au mois de juillet ?

Tu n'as pas envie de ridiculiser si c'est effectivement une farce, mais ton inconscient te pousse à gravir les quelques marches qui te séparent de la scène et à te diriger vers Loki, toujours souriant. Tu te retrouves debout à côté de lui, sans vraiment savoir ni comment ni pourquoi tu t'y es rendue.

\- Quel est votre nom ? te demande-t-il d'une voix douce.

Il ne te semble pas qu'il se moque de toi, mais tu te méfies quand même. Après tout, il s'agit du Dieu des Mensonges, alors il peut certainement mentir sans que cela ne se sente.

\- Amelia. Amelia Christensen, t'entends-tu lui répondre.

Ton cerveau est comme plongé dans du coton. Les sons te parviennent étouffés, et tes yeux voient la scène au ralenti. Tu parviens à peine à réfléchir.

\- Eh bien, Amelia Christensen, je vous félicite car vous venez de gagner le droit de passer vingt-quatre heures consécutives avec moi.

Il y a des applaudissements dans la foule, moins nombreux qu'au début de la soirée. Tu soupçonnes qu'il y a un grand nombre de jalouses et de jaloux parmi les spectateurs, qui seraient prêts à tuer pour avoir ta place. Tu ne sais pas quoi répondre, tout ça te semble tellement irréaliste. Loki semble s'en rendre compte, et il prend congé en t'emmenant avec lui en coulisses.

Tu entres dans sa loge, et il ferme la porte, mais sans la verrouiller.

\- Sous le choc ? te questionne-t-il d'un ton compatissant en t'invitant à t'asseoir face à lui.

\- Oui, bafouilles-tu. J'ai vraiment du mal à y croire.

\- Je vous comprends, c'est tellement inattendu pour vous. Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? te propose-t-il soudain.

\- Euh... un verre d'eau ne serait pas de refus, s'il vous plaît. Ça donne chaud d'être écrabouillée par une foule pendant des heures.

Loki te sourit et te tend un verre d'eau. Pendant que tu te désaltères, il t'explique plus en détails la journée qui t'attend avec lui.

Il te propose de vous retrouver le surlendemain, à huit heures du matin devant l'entrée de la Tour Stark. Vous irez ensuite chez lui pour réfléchir à vos activités de la journée. Tu dormiras ensuite dans son appartement.

À ces propositions, tu sautes presque de joie. Loki le remarque et en conclut que tu es partante et que le programme te convient. Tu lui confirmes.

\- Alors, nous nous reverrons après-demain, fit-il toujours en souriant. Passez une bonne fin de soirée.

Alors que tu rejoins ta voiture, tu te mets à sautiller de joie. Tu penses que tu ne pourrais jamais espérer une meilleure surprise de toute ta vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai écrit ce chapitre – tout comme les autres – d'abord sur papier. En le retapant à l'ordinateur, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais un énorme problème avec la conjugaison française. xD Alors je suis obligée de me trimballer le Bescherelle pour vérifier des trucs, c'est carrément dingue. Enfin bref, on s'en fout de ma vie xP


	3. Encore un jour à patienter...

Toute la journée du lendemain, tu t'es sentie d'excellente humeur. Ton chat, répondant au nom de Will, t'as regardée avec des yeux ronds sautiller partout dans ton appartement une bonne partie de la journée. Il t'a certainement prise pour une folle, mais tu t'en fiches. Ta mère et ta sœur doivent aussi partager l'avis de Will, après que tu les aies appelées pour leur annoncer la nouvelle et – il faut l'avouer – après que tu leur aies hurlé dans les oreilles comme une hystérique.

La journée passa comme au ralenti, car tu es tellement excitée que tu en deviens impatiente. Pour passer le temps, tu prépares tout ce dont tu aurais certainement besoin le lendemain : un petit sac avec ton pyjama, des vêtements propres et une partie de ta salle de bains ; deux paires de chaussures en plus de celles que tu porteras le lendemain matin, la première confortable (des ballerines) et la deuxième plus adaptée à une possible sortie au restaurant (des escarpins) ; ton sac à main, où tu glisses ton smartphone avec son chargeur et des écouteurs, ton rouge à lèvres, ton appareil photo (aussi accompagné de son chargeur), un miroir de poche, une petite bouteille d'eau, des lunettes de soleil, des pansements pour mettre sur de potentielles ampoules, et bien sûr ton portefeuille. Après un instant d'hésitation, tu embarques aussi tes affaires de plage, on ne sait jamais.

Le soir venu, pour te détendre, tu prends un bon bain chaud, puis tu t'installes sur le canapé du salon, pizza et bonbons en main, pour regarder un film ( _Sherlock Holmes_ , avec Robert Downey Jr. et Jude Law).

Lorsque tu es allée te coucher, ta tête était remplie d'idées, mais tu as réussi par t'endormir assez vite, rêvant de Loki, de bonbons et de Sherlock Holmes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est affreusement court, et le prochain encore plus, mais il faut bien que je garde du suspense. xD


	4. Rendez-vous chez Stark

Lorsque le réveil a sonné le lendemain matin, tu étais bien reposée et parée pour ton extraordinaire journée. Tu prends ton petit-déjeuner, et t'enfermes plus d'une demie-heure dans la salle de bains à te préparer. Tu en ressors habillée d'un simple jeans, d'un T-shirt blanc sur lequel figure un papillon, et chaussée d'une paire de converses. Tu n'as aucune idée du contenu de ta journée, alors tu as préféré te parer à toute éventualité. Ton maquillage est discret, et tes cheveux relevés en un chignon pas du tout travaillé et d'où s'échappent quelques mèches. Tu es nerveuse, car tu n'aimes pas beaucoup l'imprévu, même si ce dernier semble avoir décidé de rythmer ta vie pendant quelques jours.

Tu te rends à pied jusqu'à la Tour Stark, car ton appartement n'est situé que quelques rues plus loin. En moins de dix minutes, tu atteins le point de rendez-vous, où Loki t'attend déjà, appuyé sur sa voiture. Il te voit et il te sourit. Tu manques de trébucher à cause de ce sourire ravageur, et tu te surprends à te demander si Loki avait conscience de son charme, et si oui s'il s'amusait à l'utiliser juste pour le plaisir. Tes pensées te font rougir, mais il ne le remarque pas.

\- Prête ? te demande-t-il.

\- Prête, confirmes-tu.

Loki t'aide à mettre tes sacs dans le coffre, t'ouvre ensuite la porte côté passager, attend que tu sois bien installée, la referme, puis vient s'asseoir côté conducteur. Il démarre le moteur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non, ne me lynchez pas, promis la prochaine fois j'essaierai de faire quelque chose de plus long. :P N'empêche, il est très gentleman, mon Loki, non ? * bave en imaginant autant de perfection *
> 
> Je suis malheureusement navrée de vous annoncer qu'après une pause de plusieurs mois dans l'écriture de cette fanfiction, j'ai un peu perdu mes idées de base. Je place donc cette histoire en hiatus, mais je n'ai aucune idée du moment où je la reprendrais, à supposer que je la reprendrais un jour... * se prépare à se faire assassiner par des fans frustrées *

**Author's Note:**

> Comment ça, les ficelles de l'histoire sont un peu grosses ? Normal, en fait c'est juste un délire dans ma cervelle à la base. xD Bref, ça m'a donné envie de fangirler d'écrire cette histoire. x)
> 
> Votre avis ? ;D


End file.
